Minus Zero
by HorridGuest
Summary: Another one of these stories, where Louise summons not Saito, but somebody else.
1. I'm Not Your Superior From Middle School

Zero no Tsukaima is the property of Noboru Yamaguchi

Medaka Box is the property of Nisio Isin

None of these characters belong to me.

* * *

><p>Minus Zero<p>

Chapter 1: I Am Not Your Superior From Middle School

* * *

><p>An explosion followed by a large cloud of smoke covered the field. As the cloud lazily begins to dissipate, a person with their face planted into the ground becomes visible.<p>

「I thought it was cool so I touched it,」 it says while shifting into a less awkward looking position, 「but where am I?」 asks the now visible figure, a boy dressed in a black uniform. Getting off the ground, he pats himself off, and finally takes notice of the audience observing him. 「Hiya.」

_Is that supposed to be a familiar?_ Upon this unusual summons, the nearby audience of children whisper to one another. "It looks like the Zero just summoned a commoner." The summoner herself can't help but wonder alongside the rest of the audience, before turning to her superior.

"Mr. Colbert... Please let me try summoning another familiar." A petite pink haired girl standing closest to the boy pleads to a balding man.

"I'm afraid that isn't allowed Miss Vallière." Mr. Colbert continues to explain the matter, something concerning the traditions and sacred rites of their school which prevent another summoning. The boy starts to speak again as Mr. Colbert tells Louise to finish the contract with her new familiar.

「Oh? Sounds like I've been summoned as a familiar into some sort of school in a magical world? This is just like the Shonen Ju-」

"My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers; bless this humble being, and make him my familiar." Cutting him off, the pink haired girl Louise plants a quick kiss on the strange boy's lips before pulling back, leaving him to stare at the blushing girl.

「Uwah, suddenly kissing a beautiful girl, getting summoned to a magical world, did I just become a Shonen Ju- Ow. What is this?」 Once again cut off mid speech, the boy looks at the back of his left hand.

Leaning closer to observe, the balding professor moves towards the boy. "These are very unusual ru-"

「Uwah! Some sort of weird tatoo showed up on my hand... Oh! This must have something to do with my power as a new Shonen Jump Main Character right? So if I kiss you again...!」

Entertained by this nonsensical boy, the crowd starts to laugh right before Louise points her wand towards the strange boy. An explosion rings throughout the yard as she shouted, "Commoner, know your place!"

The unexpectedly violent action left a deepening silence. Louise starts to sweat as she wonders, _did I just kill my familiar?_

Breaking it, one student suddenly speaks. "...Mr. Colbert, I think Louise just killed the commoner. Does that mean she gets to summon another familiar now?"

Emerging from a cloud, a voice rings out. 「This commoner has a name you know.」 Amazed that the boy was still alive, the crowd turned to face him.

「It's...」 the boy stands up patting himself off again, 「Huh. Looks like I forgot… …I think it was Minus or something?」 as Louise's face turned about an expression of bewilderment, shock and anger, the crowd began to laugh and shout.

"Wow, not only did she summon a commoner, she also broke him!" "Hahahaha, Louise the Zero summoned something even lower than Zero!" Trying to ignore the mocking jeers, Louise angrily begins to question her new familiar. "Who are you? Where are you from? Are you really just a commoner?" and in her head,_ Did I really just break him?_

「I told you already, didn't I? It looks like I can't remember who I am. I'm probably not your superior from middle school. 」

「Well, since I'm the Main Character now, guess I should find out about my new Setting. Time to explore! Goodbye, Tsundere! Goodbye, baldy! Goodbye, the rest of you minor characters!」 The self proclaimed Minus walks off into the background waving, ignoring the rest of her questions as everyone else stands momentarily shocked by his strange actions. Said minor characters begin raising hell at the realization they were just insulted, and Louise goes off to chase her strange familiar.

Mr. Colbert felt slightly disturbed by Minus. True, he didn't radiate a sense of danger, but he didn't radiate a sense of anything at all. Even after being thrust into a strange environment, even after being attacked, the boy simply kept a smile on his face the entire time. Trying not to focus on the strange feeling, Mr. Colbert tried to put his mind elsewhere.

_I'm not bald just yet._ Flustered at being called baldy, Mr. Colbert moves to touch his remaining hair. But on the search for hair on his head, his hands unexpectedly found nothing.

* * *

><p>In the end, an exasperated and tired Louise gave up on chasing her familiar. Her shorter stride left her unable to catch up with her familiar Minus, and she was already late for her next class.<p>

_If only I could use my magic to fly,_ such usual bitter thoughts ran through her head.

The headstrong Louise would have continued chasing until she caught up with him, but every time she had to stop to catch her breath her head cooled down and some rational thoughts now ran through it. _My familiar's just a commoner… sigh. But that means he can't get very far with just his legs. Even so, that commoner can get tired and hungry too. If he doesn't want to starve, he'll come begging to find me like the dog he is._

With that, Louise left the search for her familiar, and went to attend the rest of her classes.

* * *

><p>Night fell, and still her familiar had not returned. Feeling annoyed, Louise went out on a walk to chance upon her familiar. She didn't go very far before she found the boy in the black uniform.<p>

「Huh. I didn't notice it earlier, but there are two moons instead of one up there aren't there?」 Having said that, he suddenly turns towards Louise.

「Hello, my tsundere. I'm thankful that you didn't decide to fly up and chase me down, and let me explore the setting.」 These words from Minus, combined with the usual stressful day, led to Louise pointing her wand at him, about to blow him up again. Blinking, she found herself too tired to try anything. _Causing an explosion this late would only invite another world of trouble._

"Familiar, just follow me to my room. I have things to confirm with you." Luckily for her, as she turned back and walked, Minus followed.

* * *

><p>"So who are you?" Louise asked once they had arrived in her room.<p>

「Didn't we go over this already? I can't remember. It seems that getting hit by that first explosion caused my head to get a bit screwy.」

Louise slumped her shoulders at hearing that._ ...I really need to have more self control._ Putting her dejected feelings aside for he moment, she asks another question.

"Earlier you mentioned something about there being only one moon? What do you mean?"

「Well, it looks like I come from another world. Where I'm from, we only have one moon.」

Narrowing her eyes, Louise accused him, "I thought you forgot everything?"

「Huh? Now that you mention it, it looks like I only forgot about things related to myself. Either way, I'm probably from another world.」

_Another world? Is he telling the truth? Or maybe that explosion did more than mess with his memory. Maybe he's just crazy._ "Do you have any proof about this, 'other world'?"

「I have nothing to prove it but my memory.」 He says while shrugging his shoulders.

"...Then it can't be helped. Well, let's assume that you're from another world. I thought you were a commoner, but maybe that's how nobles in your world dress. Can you use magic?"

「Magic, huh? You mean like magic on your world? From what I've seen, the answer is no. Because on my world, we don't have real magic. Sure, we have magicians in our world, but all they do are tricks, sleight of hand, illusions to entertain. My world isn't like Shounen Jump.」 He puts his hands on his hips as though expressing displeasure.

「And since you seem to ignore what I've been saying, let me remind you that I can't recall and have forgotten myself, remember? Then again, I'm not dressed like any magician that I can remember, so I probably wouldn't be able to entertain you by making things appear from nowhere or make things disappear into nothing.」

_No magic? A world without nobles?_ Rather than inquiring on the society and politics of a world that may or may not exist, she asked, "What's this Shounen Jump you keep referring to? And why do you keep calling me 'tsundere'?"

「Shounen Jump? A weekly magazine of stories.」 _...That's it? I was expecting something like a holy book with the way you kept talking about it..._

「Tsundere, huh? Your world doesn't have that word? It's a term that refers a young girl who holds a superior position, and is small, young, and flatchested-dwAH!」

_...so much for self control._ Thought Louise, after causing an explosion in the end. Shaking her head at how the conversation had ended up, Louise suddenly yawned.

"This has been quite a tiresome day. You can sleep on the floor." she said and began to undress and promptly fell asleep. Minus didn't seem to register a thing, apparently out cold before she was.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong> **This large inflation was going to be chapter 2. But since this scene was part of chapter 1 in the novel, I decided to put it in here instead.**

**Below are some** **dropped bits of chapter 1/2.**

「Nobles? Oh, I see. In your world, those who can use magic are nobles? That's so unfair. What about those who can't use magic? Really, you should just do away with all the nobles and make a nice peaceful world where everyone is equal.」 He shakes his head as though disapproving at such an unfair world.

"Do away with nobles? What do you mean? About 10% of the population is made of nobles, besides, not all mages are nobles." she angrily asks forgetting her original questionning.

「Eehhhhhhhh? Really, isn't it obvious? You just have to kill them all.」

Mouth agape at such a ridiculous statement, Louise was stunned by what her familiar just said. 「You should close your mouth, or the flies will get in.」 Everything Minus said, it was said with a smile.

_Even if that was a joke, that's just too far._ Perhaps what unnerved her most was the sudden realization that, _He never stops smiling. Even when I blew him up, even when he just suggested genocide, he doesn't stop smiling. I've just summoned a commoner, but he may be a dangerous and insane commoner and may or may not be from this world._

_..._

"This Shounen Jump you keep referring to, is it some sort of holy book in your world?"

「...Yeah, that's right. According to Shounen Jump, we used to have three moons on our world, before Master Roshi blew one up, and the Demon King Piccolo blew up the other.」

_...They WHAT?_


	2. She's just a Zero

Zero no Tsukaima is the property of Noboru Yamaguchi

Medaka Box is the property of Nisio Isin

None of these characters belong to me.

* * *

><p>Minus Zero<p>

Chapter 2: She's just a Zero

* * *

><p><em>There's a boy sitting on a stool. He turns his head towards a girl that walks into the room. The boy is smiling.<em>

_He stands up and begins talking to her. There's 'something' laying on the ground. The boy is smiling.  
><em>

_The boy is tightly grasping something in both hands._

_The boy is smiling._

_The standing girl is in visible shock.  
><em>

_'Something' is another girl. 'Something' lays in a slowly growing red pool._

_The boy opens his hands._

_Clumps of bloody flesh and skin held in each hand._

_The boy is smiling._

Louise wakes up with a sudden jolt. "A dream...?"

Groggily sitting up, she looks around. The bright morning sunlight shines through the windows. With the memory of her dream already fading, all she remembers is a disturbing feeling and a smiling boy. _Didn't I summon a familiar yesterday...? Maybe it was part of my dream... Maybe I didn't summon a commoner..._

Her flimsy hopes were crushed when she saw Minus rummaging through her closet. "...Familiar, what are you doing?" The sounds of drawers opening and closing can be heard.

「I'm going through your closet.」 Another drawer opens, and another closes, each slam brings Louise further into the conscious world.

"...Why?" A completely flat and deadpan question.

「...Why not?」 A completely flat and deadpan response.

Having just woken up, Louise didn't feel like pursuing this any further. After giving a short yawn, she begins her daily demands. "Stop doing whatever you're doing and dress me. Underwear."

「Ehhhhhhhh? Really? Well, if you insist!」 Minus exclaims as he continues going through the closet.

「You know, I'm not surprised that you don't own a bra,」 he takes a pair of panties from the wardrobe and walks towards her, 「but from what I saw yesterday it seems like nobody in this world does.」

Uncaring of her familiar's worldly revelations, she continues to ask for her clothes. "Give me those already."

「As a familiar, I'm sure I should help dress my tsundere in her panties. So just lift your leg so we can get these on...」

A blushing Louise gently lifts her leg, and harshly plants her foot into his face. She retrieves the panties from his open hands.

「Ow. I guess you don't want my help dressing after all.」 Rubbing his nose, Minus opens the door and walks out of the room.

"Hey, you stupid familiar! Get back here, you're not done yet!" As Louise rushed to the door dressed in only her panties, the door opposite opened to reveal a tanned busty red head.

The red head took a glance down the hall before turning to face Louise in her current attire, before giving a smirk and speaks. "Oho Louise, looks like your lover is quite-"

Interrupting her in a fluster, Louise stammers out, "S-shut up Kirche! That was my familiar, n-not my lover!"

"Oh, of course. The Zero could only summon a commoner after all. Nothing like my familiar, Flame." Upon hearing its name, a large lizard with a flame tipped tail crawls out from the fiery Kirche's room. "Not to mention that you couldn't find a lover anyway." Kirche makes the offhand remark while staring at Louise's chest.

Louise returns a glare down at Kirche's chest before glaring back at her face and continues to argue with her, easily forgetting about her runaway familiar.

* * *

><p>Throughout the school, various things are currently occurring to prepare for a new day.<p>

A young maid is hastily moving a trolley containing various foods. As she turns a corner, she finds herself bumping into someone and knocking them over.

"Oh no! I'm terribly sorry!" The maid moves towards the fallen one to help them up.

「Don't worry about it.」 A boy in a black uniform dusts himself off, and turns around as he replies.

_Oh, thank goodness it wasn't a noble._ The maid sighs in relief when the boy suddenly begins to speak in a frenzy.

「Uwah! A maid! A real maid! Hey, have you ever done Naked Apron? Will you do Naked Apron for me?」

Stunned by his strange words and actions, the maid doesn't answer.

「Oh, I should introduce myself first before asking these kinds of things right? I'm Kumagawa Misogi, or perhaps I should introduce myself as Misogi Kumagawa here? Well, now that you know me, would you do Naked Apron for me? Should I say please? Please!」 Hands tightly grasped together in a begging posture, he moves closer and closer.

Slowly recovering from her stunned state, but her mind still unable to process his strange words and actions, she begins to reply. "Eh, um, uh, s-sorry! I'm busy right now." The maid who was slowly backing away suddenly escapes, leaving the boy in the black uniform begging the air.

Unfortunately for the maid, she had forgotten what she was moving and left it with the strange boy, who decided to take it as a consolation prize.

* * *

><p>Throughout the school, various things are currently occurring to prepare for a new day.<p>

A certain bald teacher is levitating amidst a variety of ancient tomes. "I know I've seen those strange runes somewhere before..." he mutters to himself.

「I guess flying must be much easier than using a ladder to reach books that high, but what about people like me, who can't fly? How am I supposed to reach them?」

The unexpected voice causes the bald man to nearly drop the book he's holding, before turning to the source of surprise, eyes narrowing in focus. "What? Miss Vallière's familiar? Why are you here?" _And how did you get in here? This library should be impossible to enter for even the students, let alone commoners._ The stale unpleasant feelings he felt at the summoning were mixing with fresh feelings of suspicion. Near forgotten instincts warned him around the smiling boy.

「Ah, Baldy. My tsundere kicked me out after a misunderstanding, so I decided to continue exploring the place.」 Shrugging his shoulders while shaking his head as though such an event was inevitable, he sighs.

"Please, refer to me as Mr. Colbert." Colbert slowly descends to the floor, but keeps a cautious distance from Minus- Kumagawa. "I'm curious, at the summoning, you said that you couldn't remember who you were. I don't suppose you remember yet? Are you a noble?"

「My tsundere asked me the same thing. I don't remember my name at all, though I do remember that I am from a different world where we don't have magic.」

Colbert's eyes widened in surprise at this. _No magic? A different world?_ "Do you have any proof of this other world?" Curiousity overwhelming caution, he moves towards Minus.

「Ah, just like my tsundere indeed. Unfortunately, I have no proof other than this body of mine.」 Kumagawa says, still shaking his head from before.

Thoughts and theories running through his head, current knowledge of the boy, claims of another world. Colbert spoke out excitedly. "That body of yours... you say that you come from a world without magic? ...It seems to me that magic here has almost no effect on you. Perhaps the reason your people can't use magic is that people from your world have some sort of innate magic cancel ability?" _This would explain how you are barely injured by Miss Vallière's explosions; how you managed to walk into this library_.

「I hope you aren't planning to use me as some sort of guinea pig.」

"...I would have liked to, but I won't if you say no." Disappointed at losing such an intriguing research topic, Colbert sighs.

「I'm going to say no. I think I should leave you to your work now.」 As he begins walking away, Colbert calls out to him.

"As a familiar, you shouldn't leave your master. What time is it right now, around breakfast? Your master should be at the dining hall. As your master, Miss Vallière would be responsible for feeding you."

Colbert gives him directions towards the dining hall, his discomfort and interrupted work in the library momentarily forgotten.

* * *

><p>"You! Stupid familiar! Stop right there!" Louise shouts at Kumagawa as she spotted him wandering the halls after her breakfast in the Alviss dining hall. Her shout apparently unheard, he continues to wander about.<p>

"You! Get over here!" Yet he still wanders. A morning of frustration for the girl has built up, and a desire to unleash it has been presented. She slowly pulls out her wand and attempts a spell, which follows the usual fashion. An explosion knocks the familiar off his feet, whether or not that was her intent.

「Ow. You're such a violent tsundere.」 He speaks from the rapidly dispersing clouds of smoke.

"Shut up. Such a disobedient familiar, did you not hear my command the first time?" She pouts angrily and places her hands on her hips.

「Well, I had thought that you just summoned another familiar and was shouting at it. After all, I didn't hear my name.」

_I wish I could have just summoned another one..._ "I can't summon another familiar until my current one is dead." she says with a voice tinged in regret.

「Uwah! So that's why you're so violent! Trying to kill me just so you can summon another familiar, that's terrible!」 He says, frantically waving his arms as though in panic.

Louise could feel a vein pulsating from anger on her forehead. I'm_ not trying to explode your insides all over the place, but you really make me want to try... Sigh. _「Either way, you're quite an irresponsible tsundere.」 She quickly puts her wand away to avoid split second impulses of destruction.

"Familiar, just follow me. A familiar shouldn't be wandering away from her master's side." She says while crossing her arms, preventing her from quickly grabbing her wand.

She sighs again in exasperation as he makes no movement towards her. "Minus. There, now follow me." Seemingly satisfied, Kumagawa begins to follow her. "I don't suppose you remember your self yet? Your name at least?" _With a nickname like Zero, I'd rather not have a familiar called Minus._

「Nope. Not at all.」

* * *

><p>「Wow, those things are ugly.」 Kumagawa points at the familiars of other students as they walk into a classroom. 「Especially that eye-thing... Oops. That isn't a very Main Character like thing to say, is it? Please forget I mentioned anything like that.」<p>

The classroom is a large room with seats arranged in a stair-like manner. Long desks are found in front of each seat, with a podium and blackboard situated at the front of the class. Various students are already seated, talking energetically with their neighbors. Their familiars can be seen around them: some mundane, some extraordinary, some eye-things; some locked up, some roaming about.

「Do you guys have to make everything out of stone? It's so boring to look at. Ah! I guess it doesn't burn or explode easily.」 He nods his head at the logical conclusion.

Ignoring her babbling familiar, Louise took a seat. "These seats are for mages. You can sit on the ground." She indicates a spot on the ground beside her.

As Kumagawa wordlessly takes a seat on the ground, an older woman dressed in purple robe and hat enters the classroom. Introducing herself as Chevreuse the Red Clay, she began to teach the class.

"As everyone knows, there are four elements of magic, Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, along with the fifth but lost, Void element. I will be teaching your class the magic of the Earth element..." Her voice trails off as a snoring sound interrupts her. "Er, Miss Vallière, please control your... familiar. I do not wish to be interrupted while teaching."

As Louise furiously tried to wake the boy, her classmates began mocking jeers and shouts.

"Looks like you've also got Zero control over your familiar, Zero!"

"Silence. I will not tolerate such behavior in my class." With a wave of her wand, Mrs. Chevreuse filled the mouths of a number of the rowdy students with red clay created from thin air. As this magical feat happened, Louise successfully roused her familiar.

「...Mmmwah? mwah... right. I'm in a classroom...? So boring, I must have fallen asleep by reflex or something...」 Kumagawa mutters as he begins to stretch, which is interrupted by a swift kick from Louise, apparently knocking him back out. "I apologize for the inconvenience, it's under control now."

"Well then, let us continue with today's lesson." Mrs. Chevreuse continues on, either uncaring or unknowing about Louise's violent behavior towards her familiar. "Where was I? ...Well, let us continue on to review some of the basics. We shall start with the basic magic of the Earth element, transmutation."

Some rough gray pebbles, large enough to be seen by the class, materialize at the front of the classroom. "As you know, the basics of magic can be affected by your level as a mage." She waves her wand over the pebbles while chanting, and moments later the pebbles change to a shining yellow.

Various students excitedly stand and lean forward to get a closer look at the now shining pebbles. "Sadly, this isn't gold but brass. If I were one of those rare square mages who could stack four elements, I could have, but I'm just a triangle mage." Mrs. Chevreuse said in a self important voice.

Unnoticed to the students, there was now a fresh set of dull pebbles at the front. "Now then, would anyone like to give a try at this? Even if you're a dot mage, you can still try." The teacher nods enthusiastically to try and bait a student into performing.

After a short moment of stillness within the class, Kirche raises her hand. "I'll try. I can see that you've never taught Louise though, asking a question like that." She begins to saunter down the steps, towards the front.

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean?" Louise stands up angrily, pointing fingers towards Kirche.

Ignoring her, Kirche speaks to Mrs. Chevreuse. "There's a reason why she's called Louise the Zero... if you had let her try, things would have gotten a bit dangerous." The rest of the class shows their agreement at that.

"Nonsense. What could possibly happen?" _Poor girl, seems like she's a subject of bullying for her peers._ "Miss Zerbst, please sit back down. Miss Vallière, would you come up to the front?"

"I warned you..." Kirche runs to hide behind her desk.

* * *

><p>Louise tried her hand at transmutation. The results were amazing.<p>

The classroom was in a terrible state, though it was made of sturdy stone, and mostly undamaged.

At the front of the class, Mrs. Chevreuse was lying covered in soot alongside Louise. A panic was spreading throughout the rest of the class. Familiars running amok with their masters in futile pursuit.

Kirche spoke out, "This is why I told you not to let her do it!"

"Way to mess up, Zero!" An angered mass of students shout out from the chaos.

The boy in the black uniform sits up yawning, stretching, tripping a couple of the running students.

「That was a nice nap while it lasted.」

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: I still don't like it much, but I'll keep it as this.<br>**


	3. Minus

**Notes: At some point in time, I forgot I was writing this. Seeing as I have lost my interest in it, I might as well put up the tidbits I had thought up but never fully finished.**

Zero no Tsukaima is the property of Noboru Yamaguchi

Medaka Box is the property of Nisio Isin

None of these characters belong to me.

* * *

><p>Minus Zero<p>

Chapter 3: Minus

* * *

><p>The classroom which met with Louise's explosive attempt at transmutation was to be tidied up by Louise and Kumagawa as punishment.<p>

Kumagawa walks towards an upturned chair and flips it rightside up. 「And we're done. Let's go!」 He begins to stretch his arms.

Hands in her face, Louise groans. "What part of cleaning the classroom didn't you understand? You still have to clean the soot up, replace that window, and move those desks and the rest of the chairs back."

「Is that so?」

After several shattered replacement windows along with dropped and dented furniture, Kumagawa suddenly speaks out.

「You know, I think it looks pretty clean right now.」

Hands in her face again, Louise grabs her wand only to immediately drop it.

Looking at the room in slackjawed amazement, she remains absolutely silent.

「All clean now, right? Can we go yet? Can I take another nap if we aren't going yet?」 Kumagawa walks towards Louise and waves a hand in her face. 「Hello? Is anyone home?」

Slapping the hand away, Louise slowly comes to her senses. "...How? What just happened? It's like nothing even happened here! Did you do this?" She shakily waves her hand around the classroom, which is suddenly clean and free of any damage from the explosion.

「You mean it wasn't you? I thought you had simply broken the rules and cleaned it up with magic.」 He gives a nonchalant response to her confusion. 「The destruction has become nothing, what's done is done, it can't be helped. I'll just take that nap now, since we aren't going anywhere.」

_Is he lying or telling the truth? He says he comes from another world and can't do magic, but..._ She masks suspision with abusive action. "Shut up. Because you weren't helping to clean up properly, I've missed most of lunch. As punishment, you won't get lunch." She walks ahead with a sour expression on her face.

「You only remember my food when denying it to me? That's so irresponsible, my dear tsundere!」

_Oh right, I didn't feed him in the morning, did I? Hmph. That was his fault, running away._ "That was your fault, running away like that. How was I supposed to feed a familiar who wasn't even there?" Anger from the morning memory causes her to pick up her pace. "You keep wandering off, even though a familiar should stay by their master's side and protect them, help them, but you don't do anything like that! A familiar shouldn't be something as weird as a commoner, it should be something awesome like a dragon, or gryphon, or-or something that isn't a person!"

Louise suddenly stops her furious marching. "But... you're not just a commoner are you? Because it was you that cleaned the classroom, wasn't it? I know you're lying to me, so tell me how you did it!" She turns around to shout.

Talking to thin air.

* * *

><p>A kitchen that is nearly empty. Currently serving the staff and students, there is no kitchen staff left behind. However, this room is only nearly empty. A boy in a black uniform walks about, taking food off the tables.<p>

A maid walks into the kitchen, looking around for something. "He said the cakes should be right around... Ah!" A sudden shout upon seeing the boy. _Oh no, it's that strange person again. I better call someone over this time..._ She quickly departs.

「Oh boy, cake.」

* * *

><p>…<p>

A small vial fell from the pompous blond's pocket, unnoticed by its owner.

Kumagawa, still munching on the cakes 'forgotten' by the maid, bent over to pick it up and took it into his own pockets.

His undisguised attempt caused one of Guiche's friends to take notice of this, who attempted to call him out.

"H-hey! What do you think you're doing? Hey Guiche!" Along with a variety of other students in the area, turning to face the one calling his name, Guiche almost manages a brief "Wha-" before being cut off by Kumagawa.

「Here, you dropped this.」 He said, after passing the item off to the loud mouthed friend.

"Eh? Er, thanks? Here Guiche. You dropped this…" Confused by the suddenly unexpected action, he almost passed it along to Guiche, until he suddenly shouted out: "Oh! Now I recognize it! This is Montmorency's personal perfume!"

Out of cake, Kumagawa began to return to the kitchen for more. As he walked away, shouts began to break out among the small crowd, along with two resounding slapping noises.

He was almost out of sight when a certain dishevelled blonde, now sporting two bright red splotches on each cheek, stopped him.

"You, you, you damn commoner! I- I! I challenge you to a duel!" Uncertain as to why he was so extremely upset, aside from being publicly humiliated, Guiche threw these words of challenge at Kumagawa.

「…」 Turning around with a wide smile.

「This isn't my fault.」

* * *

><p>Colbert had finally found it. The runes on the familiar summoned by Louise, where he had seen those most unusual runes before. Rushing towards the Headmaster's Office to present the amazing discovery, he bumped into Miss Longueville who was just at the door.<p>

"Ah, I'm sorry. Are you alright?" Colbert asked, still caught up in the excitement.

"Yes, I'm fine. Is there an urgent problem that needs to be attended to?" Looking at him with a worried face, Longueville referencing his running.

"No, not in particular." Excitement slowly being replaced by embarrassment, he calmed down. "If you have business with the Headmaster, you can go first."

…

"What? Miss Vallière's familiar? Old Osmond, you have to stop this at once! I have reason to believe that boy has some sort of magic cancelling ability. Even if he cancels the golem control the moment they touch him, they can still hit him hard enough with the inertia. And if he cancels the healing magic, it might lead to unrecoverable injuries!"

_Magic cancel?_ Miss Longueville began to think of something interesting.

"Hm, magic cancelling ability you say? …Interesting. Miss Longueville, tell them to use the Bell of Sleep to stop the fight." Stroking his beard, Sir Osmond began to spy on the situation at Vestri Court.

* * *

><p>…<p>

「So this is the Skill I've gained as a Main Character?」 Shaking his head as he cleaved another golem apart with the sword in his still functional arm, Kumagawa continued to speak.

「Something as petty as this can't help against Anshin'in-san.」 Slowly advancing towards Guiche, a wide smile plastered on the boy in black's face contrasts the terrorized face on the other.

Louise finally arriving to find her familiar, sees the smile on his face. And it reminds her. Of that smile. _Where? Where have I seen it before?_

Before she can make the connection, a soft bell begins to ring. As the ringing continues, she begins to fall drowsily to the floor. Louise isn't the only one to fall. As the ringing continues, only one person is left standing.

He turns to a seemingly random direction before waving towards the air with a broken arm.

* * *

><p>…<p>

Guiche is temporarily under a sort of house arrest for instigating a duel. Locked in his room, he sits about remembering the events of the earlier duel. Though he was frozen in terror before, Guiche burns with a sullen anger. _That commoner… How dare he! Making a fool out of me, and…_ Remembering the smile near the end, shivers.

The door to his room opens with an unexpected creak. Turning with a shock, Guiche reacts with a shout.

"Who's there!" Trying to draw a wand on the unexpected midnight visitor, Guiche frantically pats his pockets for his wand.

Walking into the room is the boy in the black uniform. The wide smile from before covers his face. He slowly advances towards Guiche, just like before.

"Ah... Ahh... AHHHH! Stop! I'm sorry, please forgive me!" The sullen anger suddenly evaporating, replaced with the freezing terror again, Guiche backs up against the wall.

「You know what? Being a Main Character is kind of nice.」

Meaningless banter, he continues cornering Guiche.

「But it's all pointless, you know? If I'm not properly being Minus.」

Each arm raised in the air, no sign of any previous injuries.

「And, _I'm_ not sorry. Because…」

A giant metal screw materializes in each hand.

「This isn't my fault.」

The boy is smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>More Notes: That would have been the end of chapter 3. Below were some considered events for later.<strong>

Derflinger would be deathly quiet during the shopping scene to avoid their notice. The shop keeper makes a remark about how Derf typically doesn't shut up. Kumagawa steals Derflinger to make everyone suffer. Kirche does not even try to get involved.

Longueville/Foquet would try to use Kumagawa to stealthily break the safe's security. He agrees. Gives her the Staff of Destruction along with instructions on how to use it for later.

Kumagawa would die at some early point and revives himself. Because All Fiction doesn't interfere with time, the familiar contract would be broken.

Possibly summoning Medaka as a new familiar.**  
><strong>


End file.
